


Драбблы про Криса и Тома

by ForeverNemi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Сборник всех драбблов про Криса и Тома разных жанров и рейтингов размером до 1000 слов





	1. High temperature

**Саммари:** Крис заболел, и Том чисто по-дружески решает принести ему немного куриного бульона  
  
\- На самом деле, это единственное, что я знаю о простуде. Куриный бульон.  
Том протянул Крису плотно закрытый контейнер и улыбнулся.  
\- Я его купил, но продавщица сказала, что он совсем как домашний.  
\- Спасибо за заботу, - прогундосил Крис и посторонился, пропуская Тома в трейлер.  
Внутри все выдавало присутствие больного: мебель как снег усеивали скомканные бумажные платки, на столе и на полу у кровати Криса были раскиданы полупустые блистеры и баночки, а три одеяла на кровати подходили для зимы в Исландии, но не для местной жары. Как австралиец смог заболеть в Нью-Мексико, было загадкой для всех, кроме Криса, который просто страдал. Кеннет, посмотрев на кадры, где у Тора был болезненно-красный нос, отпустил его поболеть, а сами съемки почти встали. Том от безделья прикупил бульон, которым его всегда поила во время простуды мама, и отправился в гости.  
Хэмсворт, махнув в сторону дивана, рухнул в кровать и зарылся под толстенные одеяла, окуклился в них и затих. Банка с бульоном осталась стоять на тумбочке, и такое невнимание немного Тома задело.  
\- Ты как? – пошел он издалека, уже ругая себя за навязчивость.  
\- Все болит, - донеслось из-под одеял. – Все.  
От дискомфорта, охватившего Тома, он поднялся и начал немного нервно ходить по комнатке, пока Крис не попросил:  
\- Сядь, голова раскалывается.  
\- Извини.  
Чем заняться рядом с постелью болеющего, Том уже не представлял. Крис с ним не разговаривал, не помогал преодолеть неловкость, вообще не подавал признаков жизни из-под своих одеял.  
\- Суп остынет, - некстати заметил Том.  
\- Угу, - буркнул Крис. – Я не могу руку поднять, чтобы его съесть.  
\- Покормить тебя? – предложил вдруг Том.  
Из-под одеял показался лихорадочно сверкавший голубой глаз. Том понял, что ляпнул какую-то глупость, но Крис вдруг сказал:  
\- Покорми, - и подвинулся.  
Том сел на краешек кровати, взял контейнер с бульоном – еще теплый, даже горячий, ровно такой, как нужно – и открыл крышку. Запах домашней еды мгновенно поплыл по комнате, сделав ее уютной и почти родной. Крис откинул одеяла и чуть приподнялся.  
\- Придется пить, - предупредил Том, понимая, что ложку в этом бардаке он не найдет. Крис кивнул.  
Том поднес край банки к его рту осторожно, почти с нежностью, Крис разомкнул губы, и горячая жидкость потекла между ними. Хэмсворт перестал шмыгать носом, пил бульон с удовольствием, даже причмокивая. Том очень старался не смеяться, но получалось плохо. Наконец, бульон был допит, Крис одними губами сказал «Спасибо» и снова забился под одеяла. Том подтянул одно из них, сползшее с кровати, подоткнул так, чтобы больше не падало, и прислушался. Доносилось только тихое, чуть сиплое дыхание – Крис уснул.  
И Тому уже нечего было здесь делать. Забрав контейнер, он вышел и осторожно закрыл дверь. Он даже себе не мог объяснить, что все это значило и зачем он пришел, но, раз Крису стало легче, то все было не зря.


	2. Моя девятая жизнь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жанр: АУ, романтика  
> Рейтинг: пг-13  
> Размер: драббл, 840 слов  
> Саммари/заявка: Крис/Том, АУ. Том - ангел-хранитель Криса, в которого он влюбляется.

Если у кошек девять жизней, то Крис может считать себя трижды котом. Или четырежды, потому что он уже сбился со счета, сколько раз рисковал жизнью – обдуманно и нет – и сколько раз личный ангел-хранитель успевал за шкирку вытащить его из очередной пропасти. Крис любил и хотел рисковать, адреналиновая наркомания, пусть и не считалась незаконной, но удовольствия приносила в разы больше официально запрещенных наркотиков. Он прыгал с тарзанок, пытался кормить акул на Большом барьерном, имея под рукой, вернее, ногой, только серф. Он гонял по серпантину, карабкался на скалы и даже перебегал дорогу в неположенном месте, что иногда было гораздо опаснее охоты на крокодилов. И каждый раз, каждый ужасный уникальный раз его спасали, и Крис уже успел привыкнуть к этому.  
Том появился на двадцать третьем бездумном шаге Криса в пропасть. Просто появился из ниоткуда, махнул рукой и сбил повисшую на ветке – прямо над головой Хэмсворта – мерзкую и разозленную змеюку. Сейчас, разу, наверное, к сороковому, Хэмсворт уже привык к появлениям своего персонального ангела.  
Том очень любил подоконники, прямо манной небесной его не корми, но дай на них посидеть. Особенно привычны – с таким-то подопечным – ему были узкие подоконники больниц. Вот и сейчас он сидел, поджав под себя тощую ногу, а другой качал так, что пяткой бил в планку радиатора.  
— Скоро я поверю в то, что ты делаешь все это специально.  
Едва очнувшийся после наркоза Крис проморгался и уставился на Тома.  
— Кха-кха, — получилось у него вместо слов. Мешала кислородная маска, и Крис с удовольствием отлепил ее от лица. – Привет.  
— Привет, — поздоровался Том и сел прямо, сложив руки на груди. Он смотрел на Криса почти со злостью, ну, такой, на которую был способен ангел. Для людей это выглядело как легкое неудовольствие. – Может, ты просто составишь мне список своих безумных затей, чтобы я знал, к чему готовиться? Иначе, боюсь, я рискую опоздать в следующий раз. А так ты будешь падать на уже подстеленную соломку.  
Крис хрипло засмеялся, но горло еще побаливало, поэтому он замолчал, только улыбался широко и глупо – как и всегда при виде Тома.  
— Рад тебя видеть.  
Том, услышав это, нахмурился, чуть наклонил голову и посмотрел на Криса скептически.  
— Поверь, ты делаешь это чаще, чем остальные хранимые. Еще никто не видел своего подопечного так часто, как я. И это был не комплимент.  
Крис улыбнулся еще шире, уже боясь, что щеки сейчас порвутся. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать – слишком рад был видеть Тома.  
Тот соскользнул с подоконника, мягко приземлившись на резиновые подошвы кроссовок, по-кошачьи прошелся по палате и остановился напротив Криса. Хэмсворта с первой же их встречи удивила привычка Тома одеваться в человеческую одежду (хотя, не то, чтобы Крис вообще был специалистом по ангельской моде) исключительно белого цвета. Даже подошвы его кроссовок всегда были белы, чисты и наверняка стерильны. Вот и сейчас Том был одет в обычную футболку и джинсы, но такие кипенно-белые, что у Криса почти заслезились глаза. Но он не отвернулся – смотреть на Тома ему нравилось всегда. Тот подошел ближе, присел на краешек кровати, и простыни даже не примялись под его весом, лишний раз напоминая Хэмсворту, что его посетитель совсем не человек, и к физическому миру отношения не имеет.  
Крис осторожно, отвлекая Тома улыбкой, передвинул руку ему на бедро и сжал. Том недовольно вздохнул, но не отодвинулся.  
— Осторожно, мистер Хэмсворт, — с легкой хитринкой сказал он. – Вы рискуете убедить меня в том, что нарочно попадаете во все эти неприятности.  
Крис притворился, что ему стыдно, но это никого не смогло обмануть. Конечно, он не специально – в этот раз – провалился под лед, но как минимум половину своих несчастий организовал самостоятельно. Другого способа увидеть Тома не существовало, он и так появлялся перед своим подопечным непозволительно часто.  
Том положил свою ладонь поверх руки Криса, легко сжал и улыбнулся. Пальцы его были теплыми, как у живого человека, но все равно оставляли ощущение чего-то сверхъестественного. Крис смотрел на него, стараясь молчать, но единственное желание, которое сейчас им владело, передалось Тому через касание их пальцев. Вздохнув, Том лег рядом с чуть потеснившимся Крисом, положил голову ему на грудь.  
— Я устал бояться за тебя, — признался он. Крис уткнулся носом в светлые кудри на его макушке и снова удивился тому, как приятно пахнет его ангел – ванилью и недостижимым счастьем.  
— Давай придумаем другой способ, — шепотом ответил он.  
И оба замолчали, просто наслаждаясь близостью друг друга. То, что другого способа нет, они выяснили уже давно, но Хэмсворт все равно не мог успокоиться и привыкнуть к этому. Ему слишком хотелось иметь Тома всегда под рукой, а не только тогда, когда он находился на грани гибели. Том не стал в очередной раз лишать его надежды, тихонько вздохнул и затих, только продолжал водить пальцами по цветастому хлопку больничной пижамы. Это был единственный вариант их близости – и еще невинные поцелуи в щеку, всегда оставлявшие после себя легкое послевкусие горечи с примесью ванили. Том поднял голову и потерся щекой о щеку Криса, а тот коснулся ее губами.  
— Мне пора.  
Крис молча убрал руку, и Том поднялся.  
— Пожалуйста, перестань так рисковать, — попросил он перед тем, как исчезнуть, но успел увидеть, как Крис беззвучно шепчет «Нет».  
Он всегда играл только там, где был уверен или в победе, или в минимуме потерь. И если единственным способом видеть Тома был риск погибнуть – Крис был к этому готов.


	3. Вишенка на торте

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жанр: пвп  
> Рейтинг: нц-17  
> Саммари/заявка: Крис/Том, заласканные и искусанные соски.

У Тома необыкновенно отзывчивое тело, и Криса это по-болезненному заводит. Иногда он понимает, что не может удержать своего внутреннего зверя, который при виде разложенного и заласканного Хиддлстона превращается в ненасытное чудовище. Том ерзает по простыням, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, но тщетно – Крис надежно привязал его за запястья к перекладинам спинки кровати, и теперь Тому не вырваться. Единственное, что ему остается – тихонько стонать в ответ на жадные ласки Криса, но это еще сильнее дразнит хэмсвортовского зверя.  
Ему хочется Тома так сильно, что он может его разорвать, чтобы получить себе всего, пусть и частями. Крис продолжает трогать его, мять, царапать и кусать, и каждая частичка Томова тела отзывается на это.  
Крис кусает его в шею, почти всем весом ложится сверху, только левой рукой еще удерживает себя над Томом, иначе тот бы окончательно задохнулся. Кожа шеи нежная, белая до прозрачности, под ней видны венки, и Крис снова вгрызается в них, оставляя огромные синяки, которые Том будет скрывать водолазками и шарфиками. Но Криса это не беспокоит. Гораздо больше его волнует грудь Тома и бледные соски, которые сейчас почти не выделяются на фоне остальной кожи, и Крису это кажется ужасно неправильным.  
Он чуть сдвигается вниз, мазнув Тома по животу уже мокрой головкой члена, и тот снова коротко вскрикивает. Он и сам распален до боли, сминает простыни в тщетной надежде дотянуться до Криса, прижаться к нему. Хэмсворт отстраняется каждый раз, когда к нему тянется Том, чуть не рычит, заставляя его успокоиться. Том снова распластывается по кровати, закрывает глаза и дышит через рот – ему трудно, но и Крису тоже непросто.  
Он легко проводит языком Тому по груди, щекочет затвердевший сосок, дует на него, а Том смешно пыхтит, снова пытаясь потереться о Криса членом. От легкого шлепка по бедру Хиддлстона заводит сильнее, и он почти не чувствует первого укуса, но второй – болезненный, дикий – заставляет его вскрикнуть. Крису это нравится, его внутренний зверь доволен, когда слышит крики Тома, и Крис кусает еще раз, заставляя соски наливаться кровью и становиться темнее. Теперь они горят как две темно-красные точки на груди Тома, и от шеи ползет вниз густой румянец.  
Крис снова лижет укушенные соски, Том вздрагивает и - так мило - обиженно хныкает, распаляя Хэмсворта сильнее. Следующий укус почти мягкий, Крис прикусывает и втягивает сосок в рот, потом повторяет все с другим. Том зажмуривается так сильно, что брови почти сходятся у переносицы, дышит через рот все громче, с хрипами и едва слышными «Крис» и «хватит». Кого он просит, Хэмсворт не понимает, потому что он останавливаться не будет.  
Крис перекидывает через Тома ногу, почти садится на него – но почти, только мошонкой слегка задевает его живот. Наклоняется и снова впивается в истерзанный сосок зубами, почти с рычанием и слишком жестко. Том кричит, не сдерживаясь, сперва кажется, что ему больно, но в ягодицы Криса упирается налившийся член, и это Хиддлстона выдает. Крис снова лижет, целует грудь, щекотно проводит губами по ребрам, и Тома подкидывает вверх между его ног.  
Хэмсворт заводит назад руку, не слишком ловко перехватывает его член и легонько, неплотно сложенной ладонью дрочит Тому, наслаждаясь его нетерпением и жаждой большего. Пока это в планы Криса не входит, и он снова отпускает Тома, наклоняется к его груди и продолжает издеваться. Хэмсворт точно знает, что соски болят: они распухли, потемнели от прилившей крови, и Том морщится от каждого выдоха на них.  
\- Хватит, - Тому не хватает сил договорить, потому что Крис снова прикусывает сосок, и Хиддлстон отвечает на это хриплым вскриком.  
Убеждения не помогут, Крис хочет вдоволь поизмываться над попавшим в его власть телом, напиться его переходящей наслаждение болью. И Том щедро дает ему это. Он взведен, как курок, последние секунды – и он точно кончил бы, но Крис не дает. Вместо этого он продолжает лизать – хищно, быстрыми мелкими ударами, нежится, когда твердые соски щекочут язык.  
\- Хватит, хватит, - шепчет Том, но это снова бесполезно, Крис его не слышит. Он всасывает кожу над соском и отпускает ее с громким пошлым чпоком, и на этом месте расползается еще один засос, так гармонирующий с синяком на шее. Крис повторяет это еще раз, уже над вторым, потом прикусывает еще раз, расписывая грудь Тома засосами.  
Хиддлстон горит: у него взмокла шея и виски, на щеках неровный румянец, высохли губы и дыхание вырывается со свистом. Он уже не тянется к Крису, только вздрагивает, когда тот выпускает изо рта его сосок или прикушенную кожу. Крис чувствует, что Том еще возбужден, вернее, насколько сильнее, но ничего не делает для того, чтобы облегчить его ощущения. У Тома то и дело закатываются глаза, но он старается держаться – уже из последних сил.  
Крис снова наклоняется, почти ложась на него, прижимает руки к его бокам. Перед глазами темнеют темно-вишневые, истерзанные и зализанные соски в окружении синеющих засосов. Том дышит поверху, нет сил даже для глубоко вдоха, и когда Крис снова накрывает губами левый сосок, Тома подбрасывает под ним. Спина выгибается крутой аркой, на спину Хэмсворта попадают теплые густые капли, и после этого Том обмякает, почти теряя сознание.  
Внутренний Крисов зверь радуется победе и окончательной капитуляции Хиддлстона. Внутри ревет возбуждение и адреналин, и Крис ложится на Тома, теперь уже сам трется об него, доводя и себя до разрядки. Он касается щекой твердого соска, членом – взмокшего бедра Тома, и даже этого хватает, чтобы накрыло оргазмом. Слишком сильным, чтобы продолжать себя контролировать.  
Крис падает на Тома, прижимая его весом к кровати, и из губ Хиддлстона доносится рваный хрип. Крис кое-как собирает себя и сползает на бок, но дальше двигаться лень. Он медленно обводит кончиком пальца болезненно торчащий сосок, а потом мягко целует его и лижет. Том стонет и дергает руками, тщетно пытаясь освободиться.  
Крис отвязывает его только через двадцать минут, массирует затекшие руки, целует привычно ласково, а не по-звериному жестоко. Том молчит, говорить еще сложно, утыкается Крису в грудь и затихает. Хэмсворт опасно расслабляется, почти засыпает, когда его пронзает сладкая боль. Хиддлстон все еще держит между зубов его сосок, тянет, поглядывая Крису в лицо, и улыбается. Но Крис не наказывает его. Пока.  
Просто обхватывает поперек груди, прижимает к своей груди спиной, и еще долго, слушая, как тихонько постанывает Том, дразнит его соски пальцем.


	4. Кровные узы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Категория: пре-слэш  
> Пейринг/персонажи: пока как такового нет / Том Хиддлстон, Крис Хэмсворт, Кеннет Брана, массовка  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Жанр: зарисовка  
> Размер: драббл, 450 слов  
> Саммари: про чудесную и очень романтическую историю о том, как Крис Хэмсворт разбил Тому Хиддлстону нос, а потом нежно и кавайно зажимал его полотенцем, а Том смотрел глазами и благодарил.

Слоу-мо: Крис разворачивается медленно, рука движется по инерции, все ближе и ближе к лицу Тома, а потом - раз, и все идет очень быстро. Костяшки бьют по носу остро и больно, кровь начинает течь мгновенно, но Том этого уже не видит. В голове гудит, во рту солоно и противно от натекшей крови, а он видит только огромные глаза Криса и выражение дикого изумления на лице, и только после этого понимает, что произошло.  
Осознание врывается в мозг на волне боли, расквашенный нос болит так, что хочется стереть его о шершавый асфальт - чтоб никогда больше не было, чтобы никогда так не болело впредь. Вокруг суетятся ассистенты и гримеры, подкладывают салфетки, чтобы кровь не испачкала костюм. Только до одного доходит, что надо остановить кровь, но сделать это нечем. Начинается новый круг суеты, Том стоит в центре этой бури и просто ждет, закрывая нос ладонью. Капли стекают по запястью, летят вниз, одна расплывается мокрым пятном на сапоге.  
\- Полотенце! - орет Крис, вырывает его у кого-то из рук и заливает водой из своей бутылки. - Подожди, убери руку, вот так, держи.  
Том слышит каждое слово отдельно, не понимает, что оно значит, и стоит, зажимая окровавленный нос. Крис откидывает его руку и прижимает полотенце сам, но снова не рассчитывает силу, закрывает нос и рот, дышать теперь можно только ушами. Том вцепляется в его запястье, сжимает пальцы и пытается убрать руку от лица, но Крис не понимает, чего тот хочет. Воздуха уже не хватает, Том сжимает пальцы сильнее, так, что белеет кожа на запястье, и только тогда Крис понимает, что делает. Том все еще держит его за руку, когда Крис отводит ее от его лица, дает вздохнуть.  
\- Спасибо, - бубнит Том, сплевывает кровь изо рта. Крис улыбается натянуто, ему стыдно и жалко Тома - перепачканного кровью, бледного и такого жалостного сейчас. На площадке появляются медики, дурацкое мокрое полотенце уже не нужно, но Том крепко держит Криса за руку и не отпускает.  
\- Спасибо, - повторяет он и тут же морщится, когда врач заливает его нос антисептиком.  
Крис продолжает держать Тома за руку пока ему вкалывают обезболивающее, заклеивают пластырем нос. Он, к счастью не сломан, и Тома это радует, а значит, радует и Криса.  
Лицо у Хэмсворта все такое же - удивленное, расстроенное, но Крис храбрится, не дает повода думать, что испугался за Тома, а тот принимает правила игры, улыбается, правда, чуть криво, зато искренне.  
Они даже не подозревают, как глупо выглядят сейчас - вцепившись друг другу в руки, с одинаковыми улыбками и испугом на лицах. Кеннет тихо кашляет в кулак и жестом показывает врачу уйти. Вокруг Криса и Тома образовывается странная пустота, но они этого даже не замечают, а Кеннету не хочется им мешать.


	5. Просто повезло

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинг: Р  
> Жанр: ПВП, романс  
> Размер: драббл, 700 слов  
> Предупреждения: нет  
> Таймлайн: 17.04.2012  
> Саммари: маленькое кинестетическое порно в стенах Ритца

То, как смотрит Том, льстит. Сразу и безоговорочно. В его глазах столько восхищения и желания, что оно пропитывает комнату, всасывается через поры. Крис уже и сам дышит немного рвано, легким тесно в груди, но он все равно не торопится, раздевается медленно, наблюдая, как меняется лицо Тома.  
Он с силой выдыхает, когда Крис снимает пиджак и бросает его на диван за собой.  
Он приоткрывает рот, когда Крис стаскивает одним движением футболку.  
Он облизывается и прикусывает нижнюю губу, когда Крис, дразня, пару раз дергает замок молнии вверх-вниз.  
Он сглатывает и поднимается, опирается на колени и ползет к Крису, уже стоящему голым у кровати.  
Том - наркоман, Крис чувствует, как его ведет только от созерцания, а эстет Хиддлстон знает в этом толк.  
Том смотрит не глазами, а пальцами и языком, трогает все, до чего дотягивается. Начинает снизу и легко проводит ладонями вверх, оглаживая грудь и собирая мелкие капельки пота с ребер.  
Том смотрит всем телом, отираясь и прижимаясь плотнее, дышит в ухо, не прекращая гладить. Крис вспоминает то слово, которое Том упомянул когда-то вскользь, и оно ему нравится.  
Кинестетик.  
Хиддлстон – кинестетик, его желание потрогать или обнять часто играет с ним злые шутки. Но когда рядом никого нет, оно превращается из проклятия в благо.  
Том любит долго его мучить, касаясь губами или руками то там, то здесь, выдержка может изменить Крису в любой момент. Он слишком нетерпелив, чтобы неподвижно стоять или лежать, давая время собой насытиться. Нередко случается, что Крис просто нагибает Тома или скручивает в крендель, заставляя принимать себя, потому что ждать дольше не получается. Потом за грубость бывает стыдно, и Крис извиняется – искренне и жарко, но Том его прерывает. Не до, так после, но он всегда получает свою порцию ощущений.  
Но сегодня все будет так, как хочет Хиддлстон. Крис задолжал и отдаст долг, давая Тому возможность вдоволь его почувствовать. Они и так весь день играют как дети, и Хэмсворт ведет по очкам. За то, как он перед прессухой царапнул Тома за грудь, и ему пришлось покрепче запахивать куртку, чтобы не светить торчащими сосками, Крис начислил себе сразу десять баллов. Тому не удалось бы сравнять счет даже за неделю, но Крис справедлив. Нечестно выиграл – дай отыграть.  
Хиддлстон отыгрывает, долго и смачно, к пальцам и рту добавляется нос, и Крис чувствует, как холодит кожу каждый Томов вдох. По спине все чаще бегут короткие горячие волны, Крис сжимает губы и не показывает вида, что уже и сейчас на пределе. Когда Том заставляет его лечь, становится проще. Простыни прохладные и хрусткие от крахмала, освежают горячую кожу. Том садится сверху, не давая дернуться, и продолжает мучения.  
\- Тебе лучше прекратить, - охрипшим низким голосом предупреждает Крис, и Том, пусть и не сразу, отстраняется. Он понимает, когда лучше принять чужие правила игры. А то, что он чувствует, как в живот упирается вставший член Криса, говорит громче любых слов.  
Теперь ведет Хэмсворт. Том привычно ложится под него, позволяет развести ноги так широко, чтобы между ними было свободно даже здоровяку-Крису. И смена роли заставляет Тома улыбаться. Все так просто, вообще все. Каждый дает другому то, что нужно, и только так правильно. Так совпало. А Том слишком актер, чтобы не верить в судьбу, и она отвечает ему тем же.  
Крис слишком заведен, видно, как сведены его плечи, как от быстрого дыхания напрягается живот. Пальцы, которыми он водит между ног Тома, ощутимо дрожат. Том тянет его на себя, заставляет остановиться и позволяет брать себя так жадно, как Крису хочется.  
Простыни сминаются, подушки давно выброшены на пол, кроме той, которую заботливый Хэмсворт подкладывает Тому под зад. Еще немного, и Хиддлстон уперся бы макушкой в спинку кровати, но Крис замирает, над ним и в нем, сжимает кулак вокруг члена Тома и заставляет догнать себя у пика. Они кончают с разницей в пару секунд, и Крис, зная, что нужно делать, ложится рядом с Томом и снова позволяет себя трогать. Он взмокший и уставший, и хочется быстрее в душ, но Тому нужно еще немного почувствовать его, посмотреть, как блестит мокрая от пота грудь и слипаются в темные дорожки волосы на ней. Тому нужно провести носом по его шее до мочки уха, а оттуда – по виску и щеке к губам. Крис целуется лениво, но глубоко, а Том в поцелуе улыбается довольно.  
Кто-то скажет, что это – гармония, кто-то – что совпавший паззл, а Крис просто вздохнет и потянется на упругом матрасе. Пусть думает тот, кому не досталось, а у него все это есть. И думать тут нечего. Просто повезло.


	6. Empire Jameson Awards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Том, Крис  
> Рейтинг: pg  
> Жанр: зарисовка-фантазия  
> Размер: драббл, 470 слов  
> Саммари: за кулисами Empire Jameson Awards-2012

\- Ты пьян?  
\- Я опьянен счастьем и переполнен любовью! – кричит в ответ Том и отстукивает ладонями веселый быстрый ритм.   
Крис смеется, закидывая голову назад, и кадык двигается под гладко выбритой кожей, отвлекает от остального. Том захлебывается смехом, забывает закрыть рот, глядя и вспоминая, каково это – смотреть на Хэмсворта. Он протягивает руку и дотрагивается до подбородка Криса, но быстро отдергивает обратно. Том почти пьян и контролирует себя тоже «почти», иначе не стал бы тянуть руки при всех. Крис осекается и смотрит на него строго, и это заставляет остыть. Том быстро мажет по высохшим губам языком, словно закрывает его на замок, поворачивается и скрывается в банкетном зале, где еще пусто. Крис, оглянувшись на толчею вокруг, старается незаметно сбежать за ним, но он уверен, что это бегство видят все.  
Том сидит на стуле возле одного из ненакрытых столов, ноги снова раздвинуты почти в шпагат, голова свешивается вниз со спинки стула. Он по-настоящему пьян, если не виски, то победой, лукаво блестит глазами из-под прикрытых ресниц. Крис по-мальчишески усаживается на стол, хорошо, что никто не видит, а Тому приходится подвинуться, чтобы пропустить его. А потом они так и застывают: Крис на столе, смотря на Тома сверху вниз и чуть болтая в воздухе ногами, и Том, держащий его в капкане своих ног. Он не отводит глаз, наблюдает через прищур, только улыбка понемногу стирается с довольного лица.  
Крис пропускает тот момент, когда Том, быстро выпрямившись, утыкается в его ширинку и больно хватает за бедра. Он трется то щекой, то ведет носом по шву брюк, и держит Криса на месте.  
\- Стой, черт, что ты делаешь, отпусти, Том, - скороговоркой бормочет Крис, толкает его в плечо и заставляет сесть ровно. – Спятил?  
Том закрывает глаза и вздыхает, уже не такой счастливый, как был до этого.  
\- Прости, я по привычке, - шепчет он, поднимается и выходит, не оборачиваясь на спешащего следом Криса.  
Хэмсворт не успевает догнать его до выхода и появляется в общем зале нарочито неспешно, словно не он только что бежал за Томом. Тот уже вовсю кружит вокруг старых и новых знакомых, и Крису никак не удается застать его в одиночестве. Он то и дело оглядывается, ища Хиддлстона по залу глазами, только через раз замечая нагеленную макушку. Том не поворачивается лицом, только затылком или в профиль, и тогда Крису виден его румянец, по-пьяному яркий.  
Поймать Тома больше не получается. Крис уходит с приема, ругая себя за… сам не понимает, что. Уже на выходе, проходя мимо самых стойких журналистов, он оборачивается и наконец замечает, как Том провожает его глазами. Решительности хватает только на то, чтоб махнуть рукой, и Крис с облегчением выдыхает, увидев ответный взмах.  
Он успокаивает себя тем, что не всегда все можно получить по щелчку пальцев, иногда можно и нужно ждать. Просто ждать, пусть месяц или два, или год, но тогда получить все сполна. Крис всю жизнь живет по этому правилу, и оно не подводит его никогда. И с Хиддлстоном тоже не подведет.


	7. Тихие омуты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг: Крис/Том  
> Жанр: романс  
> Рейтинг: ПГ-13  
> Размер: драббл, 460 слов  
> Саммари: было написано для Мей Подколодный про Тома и серфера. Серфер тут есть! :-D

Это было не совсем тем, что Том ждал от сегодняшнего дня. В его первоначальные планы входило просто прийти на пляж, разложить шезлонг и полностью отдаться блаженному ничегонеделанию. За прошедшие две недели неостановимого туризма по просторам Австралии он заслужил один день сна и овощного отдыха. На его же удачу день выдался солнечным и маловетреным, в самый раз для загара, чтобы можно было показать его маме в доказательство того, что Том не шлялся по барам и ночным клубам вместо отдыха. Но то, что для него было везением, многочисленным серферам, собравшимся на берегу, стало полным обломом. Океан, словно решив поиздеваться над ними, был тих и благостен, мелкие волны накатывали на крупный песок, синева неба тонула в бирюзе воды, и ничто не разрушало этот райский пейзаж.  
Томас, перевернувшись на другой бок, достал из тенька под шезлонгом бутылочку все еще холодного пива, приложил ее сначала ко лбу – вопреки маминым советам он не пренебрегал посещением клубов по ночам вместо здорового сна, - а потом открыл и сделал глоток. Это получилось не слишком удачно. Вместо того, чтобы проглотить живительный напиток, Том выплюнул его на песок и некрасиво вытер мокрый рот запястьем. Этим утром мало что могло отвлечь его от пива и отдыха, но и этой малости хватило какому-то насмешничающему богу.  
По песку, небрежно обняв свою доску, шел парень, который был привлекательнее любого пива - любого всего. Том завороженно наблюдал, как под тесным костюмом переливались мышцы, когда парень, встав прямо перед ним у кромки прибоя, рассматривал спящие волны. Погода сегодня не благоволила ему, зато не уставала баловать Тома. Разочарованный, серфер почесал затылок, а Том, раскрыв рот и глотая набегающую как волны слюну, обводил взглядом идеальную V его спины. Наконец, поняв, что покататься сегодня не выйдет, парень развернулся и направился – вот везение! – к Томасу.  
Он бросил доску на песок, потянулся к длинной застежке на спине, а у Тома перехватило дыхание. Словно в полусне он наблюдал, как дюйм за дюймом обнажается загорелая кожа совершенного тела, и не заметил, что проливает пиво себе на грудь. Сила его взгляда, видимо, была настолько сильна, что серфер обернулся и хмыкнул, увидев оторопевшего Тома.  
\- Пиво, - кивнул он, а Том, спохватившись, убрал бутылку.  
Серфер с трудом отлепил от себя ткань костюма, верхняя часть его обвисла, закрывая пах и бедра, что, на самом деле было даже к лучшему – у Тома от одного только воображения перегорали предохранители. Парень присел на песок между ним и своей доской, снова посмотрел на Тома и улыбнулся, от чего по его лицу пробежали лучики морщинок.  
\- Будешь? – вдруг предложил Том, а серфер насмешливо покосился на его мокрую от пролитого пива грудь и кивнул.  
\- Не отказался бы.  
Том постарался не думать, что за этими простыми словами может скрываться еще что-то…  
… и сам смеялся над своей наивностью, когда Крис – они все-таки успели познакомиться – облизывал его грудь, соль пота и горечь от пива, и думал, что каникулы удались на славу.


End file.
